A mill of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed in the Swedish patent number 9402781-0. The bone mill described inhere has a drum provided with a number of axially elongated grooves, in which cutting blocks are seated which are removably attached to the drum and all grooves are extended in one straight line parallel to the axially direction. The separate manufacturing of the drum and the cutting blocks is an expensive method of manufacturing. Because the cutting blocks are located in one straight line and because all cutting edges of one cutting block are located in one straight line, all cutting members of one cutting block come simultaneously into contact with the bone to be milled. This results in a jerkily action and an inefficient milling process.
A similar prementioned mill is also generally known, at least in the medical field, as a mill with a drum provided with round openings which are formed by bending parts of the wall of the drum outwards and grinding cutting edges on them. Due to the shape of the cutting edges, a larger force to produce the desired large size of chips is needed than with the aforementioned known bone mill. For these reasons the milling process takes more time and effort than with the aforementioned known bone mill.